Thif (Thorx Sif)
by KMcupid
Summary: A little story I wrote for my friend! Sif is a little OOC, but that's because I based her off of my friend!


Everyone attended the ball, and everyone danced. Everyone drank and sang songs, and feasted upon a glorious meal. All the men and maidens were dressed in their finest gowns and armor that seemed to create a metallic rainbow in the large ornate chamber. Tall marble pillars lined the openings toward the night adorn balcony, that allowed the warm summer air to drift in and collide with the many perfumes of graceful women making the hall smell even sweeter. The pillars, decorated by carvings of old tales and ancient folklore that have been told too many times over and known by every guest so that the visitor's merely wandered around them instead of looking at the detailed inscriptions. Red drapery, the color of a rich wine clash madly with the virgin white columns and end abruptly at the wide and ever shining golden floor. Near the ends of the ball room lay hidden corridors that hold passing servants and lovers sharing words of romance in the little privacy that can be found at such a large celebration.

Being held by a platform that is lined by emerald stone, and is layered so one could walk upon them like steps, are two proud golden thrones. These seats had held royalty since time had begun; they now lay empty of any King or Queen. Though they still seem to command the attention and respect of those around them. People cluster together gossiping about who did what and which girl was flirting with a certain worrior. Few couples danced on the sun glowing floor, and small children chase another among the many guests playing a rather serious game of "catch the fernier". Weather one be gossiping, in a loving embrace, or participating childish games all seemed to be pleased at the young Prince's coming of age celebration.

Outside, leaning against the golden railing that aloud passer byers to gape down at the beautiful aureate city is a young man. He looks out over the Kingdom he will one day rule, a joyous smile adores his sun-kissed skin, and bright white teeth lay beneath his light pink lips. Strom clouded eyes that matches the power he controls, observes his homeland and he can't help but swell with pride that at some point in his life he will represent such a dazzling realm. His blonde flowing hair gently brushes against his strong jaw line, as another warm gust of wind encircles the lavish party that has slowly begun to move its way outside. The blonde is covered in dark silver armor, his thick muscular arms encased in strong yet moveable chainmail, toned abdomen clad in a navy chest plate with silver metallic circles placed at the most vulnerable points on one's body. Matching navy trousers cover his long fit legs and silver lined knee length boots fit perfectly on his rather large feet. Swaying behind him is a newly attached scarlet cape that hooks onto latches at his broad shoulders.

To others not of this realm the cape might seem insignificant if not odd, but to the people of Asgard, especially Royalty and nobles, it signifies the coming of age for a young boy. For on the night of a royal or noble's son turns 16 years of age they are able to pick a cut off cloth that represent them. For this whole ball was thrown just for this special occasion, and as the Prince he would have the biggest and best party out of all others. Thor chose red to symbolize him, it was his favorite color and the deepest most vibrant scarlet was his most valued shade. The red made him stand out, demanded attention like he deserved, he was the future ruler and they would know his name from the day he was born till the day he died and no time in between would they forget it. He received what he aimed for, adoration from all his subjects.

So now the age of 16 he was a man, he was now allowed to attend royal meetings, hunting parties, and even train with the 9 realms greatest warriors. Even though he has been training since he could walk, now he could have the guidance of those he respected most, and one day become the realms best King and warrior. So as on this night he had never felt more happiness, if he wasn't so naive then he would remember the down sides to becoming a man of his realm. As of this day on he will be visiting nobleman after nobleman who report on different parts on the kingdom, that more lessons from scholars and philosophers are soon to come, and that in the time he isn't doing that he will have to deal with his mother throwing maiden after maiden and lady after lady at his feet. But as stated before this has not yet crossed his mind and therefore was not a problem.

Shifting his rather large frame so that he was propped up against the rail with his forearm, body now facing his right he slowly turned his gaze from the glowing city to an equally stunning young lady. Just on the verge of becoming a woman, she had a head full of curly auburn hair that was styled in braids around a golden circlet, it made her heart shaped face seem even more lovely in the pale light. Vibrant green eyes made her almost ruby lips kissable from just the sight of them. She was adorn in a cream colored gown that stopped just above her ankles and hung such a way from her hips it drove the Prince mad, it reached toward her collarbone and loose straps draped at her narrow shoulders. Glimmering bracelets clung tightly to her dainty wrists, matching sandals wound their way up her equally small ankles, her voluptuous curves did nothing to ease the princes desire to lay kiss after kiss on her beautiful face. She did not acknowledge his presence, it was as if she didn't know who the party was for and didn't care. Like she only came to see the view of the night sky. After casting his colt-blue eyes upon her from the beginning of the evening he felt the need to impress and swoon her, maybe it was because she didn't seem to know he existed or the fact she was beautiful, but whatever the reason he planned to have a kiss from her by the end of the night.

His first attempt at impressing her was rather straightforward, swaggering up to her with a charming smile he proceed to explain his immediate attraction to her. Telling her of the beauty he saw and saying that someone as "noble" and masculine has he deserves someone of complimenting attributes. A rather cold stare was her response and she merely walked off as if no one was there. Dumbfounded by her actions he couldn't quite understand her rebuff, but nonetheless was determined to have her lips on his. His second trial was at the feast, he figured if words didn't reach her, actions would, he couldn't have been more wrong. He made loud mindless speeches and got into pathetic fights (which he won of course) to gain her attention; she only rolled her eyes and remained eating. After the meal he could not seem to find her and wondered around asking guest if they'd seem the auburn haired maiden, he only received congratulations on his day of birth. About to give up all hope and return to focusing on other party matters, he spotted her yet again on the balcony, but instead of saying or acting he merely stood beside her and watched the sky in silence. He was already forming what to say in his head as he turned toward her.

"They are the most beautiful creature I have had the pleasure of landing my eyes upon." his words so greasy with overconfidence it made the young lady think about either snapping a rather rude insult or hurl herself over the edge just to escape the much conceded persona of the young God. Without removing her eyes from the star clad sky she replied to him in a monotone voice that still brought him amazed at the softness of her speech.

"One's words do not impress me and your actions show no value."

He was hurt and a little angry at her reply; she blew him off like he was mere dandelion seeds in the wind. He was not amused by being rebuffed and was growing tired of her rather sower and disrespectful attitude, and as a Prince of Asgard was wanting a rightful apology.

"If you will not take my compliments than at least give me your name for rebuffing my affections. It is the least you can do." saying this he straightened up and towered a good foot and a-half over her pretty little head. His voice lacked the savvy playfulness and turned into a rather serious tone. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't frightened at the God's sudden change in demure. Not wanting to anger him any further she thought of his words and realized that he was seeking an apology, she had been rather rude toward him and him being a Prince made her regret her actions even further. She turned to face the blonde and lowered her eyes out of respect her, body seemed to dwindle next to his large form.

"I-I'm, very sorry for my actions thy Prince of Asgard. My name is Sif, please forgive my rude comebacks I am most grateful for ones compliments." she tried to hide the slight fear in her voice but merely stumbled on the opening of her apology. She stood still for a moment before hearing a deep chuckle from the larger Asgardian.

"It is OK Maiden Sif. I was merely being rather flirtatious; I hope you can forgive me for bothering such a lovely lady." A warm playful smile crept on his face and all coldness that might have been there was gone. She found herself looking into thunder storm eyes and smiling back at him.

"Congratulations on your first step to being my future ruler and King." she said snapping out of the gaze she had found herself in. She blushed and tried to cover it with her slim hand, only receiving another chuckle from the Prince. He stepped closer toward her and softly but firmly grabbed her wrists and lowered her hand from her face. She stood stock still not daring to move and held her breath until he spoke again, this time in a softer tone that only she could hear over the conversions of passing visitors.

"Do not cover one's face, for it is a wonder to see it aflame." This only caused her cheeks to brighten more, and under the circumstances she decided to take advantage of the current situation. Closing the gap that hung between them, she looked into his eyes once again. He was rather beautiful and an almost innocent but commanding vibe to his aura. She took a shallow breath before whispering a heart racing request.

"As-as a gift for my future Kings coming of age...could...could I place a kiss upon your lips?" She couldn't say she regretted her question but she wasn't entirely certain if it was the right thing to ask. His eyes softened and lips slightly parted and he wrapped his large arms around her waist sending a chill up her spine. He leaned down until their foreheads touched and their lips were centimeters apart. Her soft curve where the most luxurious thing he had ever touched and it took all his will to not crush her against him, her sweet breath was most inviting considering her request. And the fact his main goal was the very thing he she asked for, he didn't wait a moment longer before lightly bringing his lips to hers.

When his lips touched hers it was as if lightning had surged through her body, his large hands against her back pressing her forward into him, only made her more light headed than she previously had been. It took a moment for her to kiss back and when she did, he did not disappoint. His lips were soft and smooth and it felt more than right for them to be placed upon hers. She could tell he was restraining something and to refrain him from anymore temptation she pulled away reluctantly. Looking up she smiled breathlessly and meet the kind eyes of her Prince.

"I have to leave soon." She said bluntly still pressed tightly against him. His smile wavered, "Will I ever see you again Lady Sif?" he asked hopefully. She grinned mischievously at him her eyes filled with playfulness. "Maybe." She giggled, he laughed back and for a few more precious moments gazed into each other's eyes, completely ignoring the nosy glances they receive from other guest.


End file.
